User talk:Mnonwzx
Welcome Hi, welcome to Now That's What i Call Music Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Luigirules33 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gemstones (Talk) 13:56, 11 June 2011 Cheating The reason why you got up to 100 categories and earn those badges is by cheating, cheating to earn badges will get blocked, do not cheat again or i have to block you for kinda 3 hours i guess. But after you was blocked and you countiune to cheat it will be 12 hours, then a day, a week, a month, and so on, please stop, your new here it your first day. Oh welcome to Now That's What I Call Music Wiki. Now That's What I Call Editing 21:58, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about this I Have to block you for 3 Hours because you cheated again, you just earned "Rock,n,Roll" and you only edited 1 different article. See you at 20:53, talk to me on Annoying Orange Vandalism Wiki. Now That's What I Call Editing 16:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) OH NO! You just miss a day out or otherwise you wouldn't getten "1 Soundtrack" badge for editing the wiki for 5 days, oh my god! I hope you try next time. Now That's What I Call Editing 11:36, June 19, 2011 (UTC) One time I was at 32 days on something wiki, and i missed a day. Shame on Annoying Orange Wiki i was on my 61st Day on that wiki and i had a block error, i never came back again. Now That's What I Call Editing 15:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't really try for those badges because I just miss one day and I can't get them. NOT AGAIN! You miss out another day! I'm so sorry. Sadly. Now That's What I Call Editing 15:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oops!! Talk Page You are allow to leave a message on my talk page i have ptotected it so the people who are sign in can leave a message on talk page, plus you earn a badge so doing it. Now That's What I Call Editing 18:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) OH NO! You miss out another day on this wiki. Now That's What I Call Editing 10:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Again you missed another day, it's due to the fact that you editing alot of wiki's and then you forgotten. Now That's What I Call Editing 15:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) What do you think Do you like the profile thing on top of your userpage? Now That's What I Call Editing 19:03, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it's awesome lol. Oh and By the way can you please protect my userpage? Cuz someone edited it to say "I am gay". Luigirules33 19:55, August 19, 2011 (UTC) 3000! GUESS WHAT! I HAVE MADE OVER 3000 EDITS ON THIS WIKI! Now That's What I Call Editing 21:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Wow that's amazing!! I have over 2300 on my wiki. Luigirules33 00:06, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm also going to pass Annoying Orange Wiki (the first active wiki that i will be retired) with the number of almost 700 articles on this wiki, i wish i done it today Now That's What I Call Editing 01:05, September 1, 2011 (UTC) WOW that's a lot of articles since I still only have 89 pages. Well I did most of the characters and games and I put some fanon games so I could beat Mario Wiki, but I need like 2,500 more pages to beat Mario Wiki. And 700 pages is super amazing!!! Luigirules33 19:46, September 1, 2011 (UTC) School I'm going back to school tommorow meaning i'll won't be editing in my mornings and i only have 5 hours to edit in this wiki and the other wiki's. Now That's What I Call Editing 12:14, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That sounds cool XD Luigirules33 15:18, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I Need your help I Need your help, unblock 78.150.0.0/16. Gemstones Now! | Creepy | Flags | Angry Birds 16:46, September 29, 2011 (UTC)